Nymph
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Abigail is called back, when she hears Isaac hasn't been answering, Now she's back with her other Musketeers and her loving boyfriend. She now has to help Derek and the rest of her friends fight off the alpha pack and this other new evil that is coming. will her fairy tale end in happiness or in darkness and sadness. Isaac x Oc (Abs)
1. I'm here to stay

**Here's my new story for teen wolf I hope you like it, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Abigail Tate. so sit back and enjoy the story. and don't forget to review when your done:)**

**~ABIGAIL'S POV~**

I have been driving for eight hours heading back home, I got a call from Derek saying he couldn't get a hold of Isaac and it was true I haven't heard from him in a long time either, I knew Derek made him and Peter look for Erica and Boyd, saying they might be captured by the Alpha pack.

**Flashback**

_"What do you mean you can't get a hold of him!" I yelled into the phone_

_ "I mean I haven't for sometime now, I need you to come back now," says Derek_

_"Your lucky that I was coming back anyways, seeing as I got everything undercontrol," I growled_

_ "Just hurry and get back, and be on the look out ok," he says _

_"Ya I got it, Love you too D bye," I said hanging up the phone_

_ "Lady Tate your leaving?" asked Tatia_

_"Ya my boyfriend decided to play a game and go missing,"I sighed_

_ "Oh well its good that you completed everything," she says_

_I nodded my head and walked back to my car, time to go back to home._

**End of flashback**

I'm half way back to Beacon hills, and I haven't even told Scott or Stiles or mom for that matter. And of course it had to be raining on the way back. I sighed and drummed my fingers on the wheel to the song. I blinked and saw something standing in the road, I thought it was my eyes playing games on me but nope I guess not. BAM!

**~ NO ONE'S POV ~**

Abigail's car was totaled and she ended up getting badly injured just as well. worse then her car all she could hear in the next few minutes was Seirns. she heard footsteps and gasps, and pain washed over her body as they lifted her up out of the car. Her screams made them grimace at her, they got her in the car and started to drive back beacon hills.

**~ ABIGAIL'S POV~**

I was waken up by a beeping sound, I slowly opened my eyes to see a white room. what the hell happened, oh right some Jackass decided to hit my car.

"Oh my god Abigail your awake," says Mom

"Mm ya, not get me out of this bed," I growled sitting up

"Your badly injured I just can't let you go," she says

"I'll heal," I mummbled

"You sound like your boyfriend," she mutters

"Have you seen him?" I asked

"Ya he's scheduled for Sergury, he was badly injured as well and came in way early this morning, I can't get a hold of Derek," she says

"did he tell you to call me?" I asked

"Actually the oppisite he said he didn't want you to worry, or leave from your training as he called it," she says

"Worry me, ya I have been worried for the last couple months, he hasn't even answered my calls," I growled

"Alright Let me check you over and you can see him," she says looking me over and nodding her head.

I got out of the bed and walked around and headed to his room, I opened the door quietly to his room to see him fast asleep, I walked over and brushed his hair with my hand. I kissed his lips and walked out, letting him get some rest. I walked back to my room but bumped into some girl with no shoes on.

"Uh sorry about that," I said slowly

"Its fine," she says smiling

I walked back to my room, and pain shot out through my whole body I really needed to heal like now but I have to wait until I get Isaac out of here.

"Fuck!" I growled

"Abs Scotts on his way for Isaac," she says

"Alright good cause I'm going to need help getting him," I said walking to my room

I looked down at the bed to see a pair leggings and long white shirt with converse, I laughed and got dressed. I stood by the entrance as Scott talked to his mom not even noticing me yet.

"I'm going to be better this year, a better student, a better son, a better friend a better everything," he says

"Ok he's in 215 if not in surgery already," she says

"Ok love you," he kisses her

"Awe how cute, one of my best friends is growing up," I laughed

He turned around and glared for a moment and looked me over, and then sniffed the air.

"No way, Abs?" he asked

"Ya hey catch up later we need to get my boyfriend," I smirked

"right, one question what happened to your hair?" he asked

I looked at him and smiled as I reached up for my now short hair, that wasn't even brown anymore.

**Flashback**

_I was training with one of the guys there and I got knocked down and he pulled me up by the hair and yanked on it roughly making me yelp in pain. I couldn't move or anything, after practice I decided to get a haircut, pixie cut more like it, My hair already somehow changed into blonde hair instead of staying dark brown._

**End of flashback**

"Story for another time brother," I sighed

We got into the elevator but it didn't close becasue of some blind guy, and I got a really bad feeling.

"could you hit the buttom for second floor please," he says

I looked at Scott and he rolled his eyes as the door closed. it was a very awkward ride in the elevator when it opened I got out quickly but the blind guy asked scott for help. I couldn't but help but chuckle at this. wait why was I chuckling, boyfriend at stake here. we finally got away from the guy and we ran to his room no one there, we rounded the corner and there was a guy wheeling Isaac and he had claws.

I glared and scott changed and I ran with him into the elevator, Scott faught the guy as I tried to hold on to Isaac, then the guy threw me and I landed on the other side.

"You wanna dance big boy lets dance," I growled

My eyes changed from normal brown to bright solid red no white showing, red and black tattoos formed on my arms and legs and my face looking like fire. I rammed into the guy and kicked him in the face before being smacked into the wall, I groaned, pain went through my body, I looked down to see my white shirt was now bloodied.

"this was my favorite shirt Dick!" I growled kicking him in the nuts

he fell to the ground holding himself, I kicked him in the face but he recovered fast and threw me up and then down. He held scott up choking him while he had his foot on my neck.

"Don't you know what your dealing with, I'm an alpha," he snarled

Ding! he got stabbed and I looked up to see Derek, I smirked as I tried to stand but had a really hard time trying to.

"so am i," he smirks throwing him out of the elevator.

He turned back to us and looked at Scott, "aren't you suppose to be in school?" he asked "and shouldn't you be in your car driving another four hours or so?"

"Ha ha ah D laugh it up," I gasped

** ~ NYMPH~**

Scott carried me inside the house and set me on the floor as I walked over to the table and fell to the floor.

"please don't tell me you still live here," I gapsed out.

"No the county took it over but there's something I need to heal a Alpha wound," says Derek going through wood

"his is though," says Scott

"not the inside," he says

I smelled the air, it smelt like nautre, when I opened my eyes the turend completely green no white showing. my tattoos looked like leaves and bark they were a light green color.

"you going to tell me who that was back there, that alpha?" asked Scott

"a rival pack, it's my problem, I know you want to help and you did I owe you one, now go home, go back to being a teenager," Says derek grabbing the plant and walking towards Isaac

"Teenager life went down the drain when I went to Portland," I muttered out

they both looked at me and I realized I was still changed, I smiled and just kept on looking.

"Uh hey derek if you want to repay back that favor now, there is something you could do for me," he says rubbing his upper arm

I laid down and slowly muttered the words of my healing Incatation, after I was done, there was barly any marks. I looked up when Stiles came through the door, my smile grew bigger and I got up and jumped him.

"Sti! I missed you so much," I squealed

"Uh do I know you?" he asked

oh ya forgot my appearance changed, I pulled back and pulled out my locket and showed him

"Gail! your here and you look different and very cute," he says hugging me again

I laughed but stopped when Derek and Scott sat in a chair and talk about his tattoo. Stiles walked over to them and I walked back to Isaac.

"maybe I shouldn't have left you here all by yourself," I whispered

I heard Scott screaming and Derek telling Stiles to hold him, ran in to see Stiles losing his grip, I ran over and grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Scott look at me," I said my eyes changing to a blue "breathe Scott you can do this,"

after an hour of pain and screaming Scott passed out, so I walked back to Isaac and watched him sleep. wake up soon please, I need you, I felt tears break through my eyes and fall. I heard nail scraping and looked to see Derek and Scott and Stiles lookin at the door.

"How many are there?" asked Scott

"a pack of them...a alpha pack," says Derek

"that's just dandy," I sighed

"all of them?" asked Stiles "how does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of leader, he's called Deaucalion, we know they have boyd and erica, Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last fourth months," says Derek

"why didn't you tell me D I would've came back to help," I said walking in front of him

"because you needed to figure yourself out, and control your powers," he says

"but, ok your right" I stopped trying to argue with him.

"so you find them, how do you deal with an alpha pack?" Scott asked

"with all the help I can get," says Derek

"Where is she," we hear Isaac's voice "where's the girl,"

"What girl?" Derek and I asked

"The one who saved me," he says

"there was no girl there," says Scott

"Isaac?" I squeaked

I haven't seen him in fourth months, and all this emotions were coming out, I felt tears fall again.

"who are you?" he asked

"Wow fourth months and you forget your own girlfriend?" I huffed

"Abs? your really here," he says softly

"Ya I'm here babe, and I here to stay," I said running into his arms

**Well there we have it guys the first chapter of Nymph, I hope you liked it please review and let me know what you think, thanks love ya all and stay tune for tomorrows chapter.:)**


	2. My own life

**HEY GUYS I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE LAST STORY, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY:) I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ABIGAIL. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE! **

**~ ABIGAIL'S POV ~**

"Pst Gail! wake up!" whispered Stiles

"Go away Stiles I'm sleeping," I groaned

"We're going to a party wanna come?" he asked sitting on my bed

"No, I'm tired and I lots of things do to tomorrow," I said sitting up looking at him as Scott walked across the area in a towel.

"Come on! just go for a drink!" Stiles Bounced

"Geez Scott put some pants on! and No I have to meet Isaac in the morning," I growled

"come on please, please, please!" Stiles Whined

"NO! get out," I yelled my eyes changed to black

"Eek! we're going," Stiles screamed running out

** ~ NYMPH~**

"You know I really don't think this is a good time," I said walking down the spiral stairs

"Babe it'll be fine," Isaac says behind me

"Ok, but I don't like him," I mummbled

"Morning D," I said hugging him from behind

"Morning," He grumbled as he read a book

an hour passed and Isaac started to pace back in forth as I sat on the table, watching him.

"You know I'm starting to not like this Idea, sounds Kinda dangerous...You know what I deffiantly don't like this Idea and I deffitanly don't like him," he says pointing at Derek

"You'll be fine babe, and you didn't listen to me," I mocked

"You'll be fine," says Derek looking up

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked walking over to us, placing both hands on the side of my hips looking at Derek

"He knows how to do it I don't, it'd be more dangerious if I tried doing it myself," says Derek raising his eyebrow

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, and Personally I trust Scott," Isaac says rubbing his hands up and down my legs while I played with a book.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked looking up at us

"Ya," says Isaac

"I still don't like him," Isaac and I said in unison

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, I flipped around so I could lean my back on his chest.

"Nobody likes him," says Derek in a monotone voice

All of a sudden the door became widen open and there was my least favorite person in the world standing like he was a badass. I huffed and glared at him as he smirked.

"Boys, Princess, FYI yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities apaired, But! the hearing still works so I hope your comfortable with saying whatever it is your feeling straight to my face," Peter says as he struts up to us.

"We don't like you, now shut up and help us," says D shutting the book and throwing it at the table

"And I told you to stop with the princess," I glared

"Fair enough, and no," he agreed to Derek and said no to me seriously!

He pulled out his claws and I felt my hands grab onto Isaac, now I was not feeling so well with this whole plan, couldn't we just do some other way. Isaac Kissed my temple and pulled the chair out and put it in the center. He sat in the chair and I sat right in front of him my eyes telling him I was worried about him big time. he leaned forward and kissed my nose and gave me a rensuring smile.

"Relax I'll get more out of you if your calm," he says walking behind Isaac

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked

"Its a ancient ritual used by Alphas since it requires quite a bit of practice, one slip and you could paralyze someone or kill them," he says angling his nails

I swallowed hard and felt my heart beat faster then ever just hearing say it.

"Y-You've had a lot of practiced right?" Isaac asked feelling unsure now.

"Well I never paralyzed someone," he shrugs

"Wait does that mean you.." he was cut off by a grunt as Peter drove his nails in his neck

I grabbed onto one hand and gave it a squeeze, I felt tears coming, but I pushed them back I had to be strong for Isaac, for all of them.

"It'll be ok, It'll be ok," I whispered over and over again

"Wait I see them," says Peter

Two minutes later he lets go and Isaac leans forward And I rush to his side cupping his face in my hands. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped them way with his hand. I kissed his lips and held him close.

"What'd you see?" asked Derek getting up

"Uh it was confusing, um images vague, shapes," Peter says his voice shaky

"But you saw something," says Derek stepping towards us

"Isaac found them," he says moving his head around

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked

I turned back to Isaac as a tear slipped down his face, I felt my heart shatter and I wiped it away and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not sure if I saw them uh glimpses," stuttered Peter

"but you did see them," says Derek in a firm voice

"And worse," he says holding his hand

"Deaucalion," says Derek

"He was talking something about time running out," says Peter

"was it me," Isaac finally spoke looking at Derek

"He's going to kill them," says Derek rubbing his hands together

"No, No h-h-h-he d-didn't say that, he did make them a promise that by the full moon they would be dead," says Peter

"The next full moon?" Asked Derek

"Tomorrow night," Peter says craning his head towards us

"Well son of a bitch," I muttered

Derek got a call from Scott saying he needed him to see something, He looked at me and I looked at Isaac.

"Go I'll be here when you get back love," he says kissing my forehead

"Ok, go get some sleep, I love you," I said hugging him

"Love you too," he whispers

Arriving at the school I hugged Scott and Stiles and sat on a desk with Stiles.

"I don't see anything," says Derek as Lydia and Allison held out their wrist

"Look again," says Scott

"how is a bruise are going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" he askd

"its the same on both sides, exactly the same," says Scott

"its nothing," says Derek face motionless

"Paradolia, seeing patterens that aren't there," she says

she started to speak words that even made my head hurt, I just gave her a confused look as she explained.

"their trying to help," whispers Scott

"these two? This one who used me to resurrect my phycotic uncle, thank and this one who shot thirty arrows into me and my pack," says Derek pointing at Them

"Really thought thanks for the whole peter thing," I said sarcastically

"Arlight come on no one died, alright there might been a little maiming, a little mangling but no death that's what i call an important function," says Stiles

"My mother died," says Allison

"your families little honor code killed your mother not me," says Derek

"This girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him not you," she says

"You wanna help, Find something real," I growled getting up from my place and walking off.

"Abs come on," says Stiles

"Give her a chance their on are side now," says Scott

"Well maybe you should actually tell her what her mother did that night," says Derek pushing me out the door.

I headed home changed my clothes and went to school, as much as I didn't want to and I wanted to take care of Isaac I couldn't. I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of two twins, I looked them over as they did the same to me, I glared and brushed past them.

"Just great," I muttered

I got to my locker and started to put my stuff away when my phone went off.

"You know I'm perfectly safe in a school, no need to call," I laughed grabbing my binder

**"Ya well, I'm not there and the Alphas could be anywhere," he says**

"Babe I will be fine, I'm sure they won't trying anything while in school," I muttered as the bell rang "Look I got to get to class, I love you and I will see you after school,"

**"alright becareful and I love you too," **

I walked into class and sat in front of Stiles and looked at the coach.

"The stock market is based on two princicples, what are they?" asked coach

Scott raised his hand and I looked at him, have you really been studying all this time

"Yes McCall you can go to the bathroom," says Coach

"No coach I know the answer," he says

The coach just started to laugh and I looked at him like are you stupid he does know the answer.

"I knew I should've just stayed with Isaac," I whispered putting my head on the table

"oh you serious," sasy coach surprised

"Ya its risk and reward," says Scott

"Wow! who are you? and what have you done with McCall? don't answer that I like you better, I like you better, does anybody have a Quater? a Quater?" asked Coach

I turned to Stiles and there goes something out of his jeans that wasn't a quater it was a condom. I just stared at it and then back at him and then the condom and then him.

"Stilinski I think you dropped this and congradulations," says coach handing it back

I turned to him again and my mouth was wide open, "were you planning on getting lucky?" I asked

He just blushed and kicked my chair, I shrugged and turned around.

"Risk and reward, put the quater in the mug, when the reward," says coach

He showed us what to do and then gave the Quater to Danny.

"What's the reward?" asked Danny

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow," he says

"Coach its not a pop quiz if you tell us about it," says Danny leaning forward

"Danny I excepted more from you this point," he says taking the quater

He gave the quater to Scott and told more work or none and I watched him as he looked at the quater and set it back on the desk.

"Tate your up, risk and reward," he yells in my ear

"If it gets you to stop yelling in my ear then give me the damn quater," I growled snatching the quater.

I threw from my seat and it bounced off the desk and into the mug just like that. everyone just stared at me and I just rolled my eyes

"Ok nice one Tate! whose next? Stilinski alright," he says As stiles got up

He was ready to shoot it when Papa Stilinski came through the door and pulled stiles out of class. we got out of class and Scott said we needed for Isaac to remember and we had to go to Deaton.

** ~NYMPH~**

I held onto Isaac as they filled up the tub with Ice.

"Obviously not going to be..comfortable but if we slow your heart rate down, you'll slip into a trans like state," says Deaton

"Like being hypnotized," says Isaac walking forward holding my hand

"Exactly, you'll be half transformed, it will let us access you subconcouis mind," he says

"how slow does his heart rate half to be?" Scott asked

"Very slow," he says

"Ya well how slow is very slow?" asked Derek

"Nearly dead," he says

"What!" I screetched

"its safe though right?" asked Isaac sticking his hand and and pulling it out fast.

"Do you want me to answer honstely?" he asked

"No, no not really," he says lookin foward.

there was a snapping sound and we looked up to see Stiles with a glove on, I glared at him and took my flip flop off and threw it at his head.

"Ow hey," he said

"If it feels to risky you don't have to do this," says Derek

Scott nods his head in agreement at Isaac and Isaac nodded his head and took his shirt off and handed it to me and gave me a swift kiss on the lips and got in. I flinched with the sounds he made, my heart rate was beating faster and faster. Derek and Scott pushed him under and I stood in front throwing his shirt on the table.

Isaac came back up with yellow is and fangs and deaton said to put him back under, and they were having a hard time. that's it time for me to help. I slipped into the tub with Isaac and pushed him underneath.

"Abs your eyes!" says stiles

I looked up into a mirror thing and saw my reflection, solid blue eyes, scales on my arms legs and face with tattoos that were blue swirling around my arms and legs. He kept on trying to get up and I already had tears in my eyes as he struggled to stay down. My dress was completely soaked and I was freezing cold but I had to help. finally stopped struggling and my eyes widen. he slowly came back up.

"Now remember only I talk to him," says Deaton "Too many voice will confuse him, and draw him out. Isaac can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes I can hear you," he says

"Its Dr. Deaton I would like to ask you a few questions if that's alright?" he asked

"yes," he says

"I wanna ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd, I want you to remember as vivid detail as possible," he says

"No i don't want to do that I don't want to do that," he kept on repeating

"its ok just relax, just memories," he says

"I don't want to do that," he says Again

"relax, relax," he says

I was shaking like crazy, I already had one of Isaac's hand holding onto me.

"now lets go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd, can you tell me what you see, is there some kind of building? house?" he asked

"No its not a house, its stone like marble," he stutters out

"That's perfect can you give me any other discripters?" he asked

"its dusty, empty," he stutters again

"Like a abandoned building,Isaac?" he asked

The lights started to flicker again and his nails dug into my arm, I flinched but I rubbed his hand with mine.

"No, no they see me they see me," he starts to freak out

"just memories you won't be hurt by your memories, just relax, relax," says Deaton "now tell us what you see, what you remember,"

"I hear them, he's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises," says Isaac opening his eyes

"Was he talking to Erica?" he asked

"I think so I can't see her I can't see either of them," says Isaac as he stuttered

"can you hear anything else?" he asked

"Their worried, what they'll do during the moon, worried that they'll hurt each other," he says

"they'll tear each other apart," says Derek looking at us

"isaac we need to find them right now," says Deaton "can you see them, can you see a marker a door a sign?"

Isaac jumped forward and I fell all the way in the ice sitting straight across from him.

"there here, there here, there here, no, they see me they found me," he screamed

"this isn't working Isaac where are you?" asked Derek

They all started to scream as I held on to Isaac for dear life, Derek kept on yelling and so did the rest of them that Isaac came forward and was face to face with me.

"I saw the name," he says as they helped him out

Stiles helped me out and I shook like crazy and looked at him, did I hear him right a dead body, erica? I was so confused on what he said all I really could hear was yelling.

"Uh eyes and face," he says looking at me

"Oh right," I blinked and everything disappeared

"Its us beacon hills first national bank its abandon bank their keeping them locked away in a valt," he says

"Abs get undressed you need to get out of the that dress," says Derek all the guys turned their back except for Isaac he held his shirt out for me, I slipped out of the dress and put his shirt on and got in the towel with him to get warmer.

"what?" he asked

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it do you," says Stiles

"No,"

"You said that they captured you and dragged you into a room, and there was a body in it," he said

"what body?" Isaac looked around

"erica you said it was erica," said stiles

I felt my tears fall from my face, Isaac sat on the counter with me curled up next to him as I kept my eyes on the floor.

"she's not dead," yelled Derek

"Look Derek he said there's a dead body its erica, doesn't leave us with much room of inturrptation," says Stiles

"then who was in the valt with Boyd?" asked Derek

"Someone else obviously," said Stiles

"and maybe it was the girl that save Isaac," says Scott

"no she wasn't like us and whoever was in the valt was," says Isaac

"what if that's how Erica died they put them against each other on the full moon?" asked Stiles

'Erica's dead, she's dead'

"then we get them out tonight," says Derek

"be smart about this Derek you can't just go storming in," says Deaton

"If Isaac could get in then so can we," says Derek

"But he didn't go through a valt door did he?" asked Deaton

"we need a plan," says Scott

"how are we suppose to come up with a plan if we can't break into a bank valt?" asked Derek

"Uh someone already did, it says the first national bank was closed after three months with of a bank roberry won't take long to find out," says Stiles

"How long?" asked Derek

"Derek its the internet ok minutes," he smirks

** ~NYMPH~**

I laid on the bed with Isaac in his room, he was cleaning his room, while I laid there.

"you sure that your ok?" he asked

"I'm fine just a little shaken up," I said looking at him

"ok, everything will work out," he says walking towards me

"you can't go tonight seeing as your out of commission at the moment so I'll have to go in," I said looking him in the eyes

"Abs that's not a really good Idea," he says with a concerned look

"Isaac I will be fine, I know how to take down a werewolf ass,"I smirked getting up

"Oh really?" he asked

"Yep," I popped the p and flipped him on to the bed and landed on top of him.

I smirked and leaned down and kissed him on the lips, lightly biting his lower lip. He groaned as his hands roamed over my body. he flipped us so he was on top and kissing my neck, biting and sucking. I moaned and ran my hands up his shirt. he bit a little harder and my eyes changed to a purple but nothing appeared on my body. I ripped his shirt off and he ripped his other shirt off of me.

I laughed as he continuted to kiss down my neck to my bra, he let his claw grow and snapped it in half.

"Jerk I loved that bra," I pouted

"'I'll buy you a new one," he growls

I started to moan as he took my right nipple into his mouth and massaged my other breast in his hand, I ran my hands down his back with my claws. he growls and lightly tugs on my small pink nub. I moan as he switches to the other one. my hands find the front of his jeans and I tug them off, he kicked them off the rest of the way and went back to kissing me. I started to grind against him, feeling him get hard, as I grinded harder.

I was already down to just my underwear and he was in his boxers. he slips his hand down to the front of my damp panties and slips his hand in.

"Oh god," I moaned

"God your wet," he growls slipping a finger and starting to pump in and out

I rocked my hips against his hand as he stuck another finger in while his thumb rubbed my clit, I moaned again and he started to go faster and deeper, but they he withdrew his fingers making me whimper. I growled and fliped us and started to bite and kiss and suck down his chest and ripped off his boxers. I wrapped my hand his memeber and started to pump, and kissed the tip of it.

"Fuck, Ab," He groaned out in pleasure.

I began to suck on him bobbing my head up and down going faster and deeper, I could feel him about to come when I stopped and went back to kissing him. His eyes were golden as mine were purple and he flipped us and again. I gasped when I felt him at my entrance, he slid his cock in and started to pump in and out.

"oh god Isaac faster," I moaned

He smirked and did as I told him going faster and deeper, he latched his lips to my neck again as i dug my nails into his back. I could feel myself getting closer and I started to push my hips up to meet each thrust deeper. He slipped his hand down between us and began to rub my clit faster.

"Oh god Isaac I'm going to," I was cut off as his lips were on mine.

I felt myself release and I felt his cock throb and finally release inside me. he looked down at me and kissed my head and rolled to his side. I got in the covers and curled up next to him.

"Isaac I love you," I mummbled

"and I love you," he whispered

When i woke up I could hear Derek and Stiles and them talking, I looked over to see Isaac past out, I slipped out of bed trying my hardest not to wake him and slipped my underwear, my leggings and I walked over to one of his drawers and found spare bra I told him to keep just in case i needed it. I slipped it on and grabbed a v-neck black shirt and walked down.

"what do you think your going to do Derek punch through the wall?" he asked

"yes Stiles I'm going to punch through the wall," he sighs with a smile

I crawl over peter and walk by Scott and watched what was going on

"ok big guy lets see that fist, lets the fist get it out there don't be scared, big bad wolf ya, ok you see this this is three inches of room to gather enough to punch through solid..SMACK!

I winced as Derek punched Stiles hand, ouchie

"he can do it," he squeaked

I laughed and everyone turned to me like where the hell did you come from.

"Where have you beem?" Stiles asked craddling his hand

"Sleeping in a bed," I said rocking back and forth on my heels

"you mean having sex with Isaac," he says

"Ya so what," I growled

"I'll get through the wall, whose falling me down?" he asked looking at peter

"Don't look at me I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honstely with Isaac out of comission your not looking at good odds for yourself," he says

"so I'm just suppose to let them die?" asked Derek

"One of them is already dead," he says casually

snap my eyes went red and I chucked a book at his head and made a screetching sound at him.

"We don't know that, Abigail calm down," says Derek

I looked at him and sighed letting myself change back

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against? a pack of Alphas all of them killers and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach then remember two of them combine bodies to make one big Alpha, sure Erica and Boyd are sweet kids that are going to be missed," says peter

"Can someone kill him again please?" asked Stiles

"My pleasure," I growled walking towards him when Scott stopped me

"Derek seriously not worth the risk," says peter

"what about you?" he asked

"Ya if you want me to come..Not you scott?"

"I don't know about Erica but if boyd's still alive then we have to do something, we have to try," says Scott

"but?" asked Derek

"Whose the other girl locked in there with boyd?" asked Scott

"I'm not sure but we have to go now guys," I said looking at them

"You, sorry princess but do you even know how to fight?" asked Peter

I turned around and looked at him with a glare, "I know how to fight what do you think i have been doing for the last fucking fourth months Peter, playing around cherishing the earth," I growled

"Ok Scott, Abs lets go," says Derek

I nodded my head and walked out the door still glaring at peter, "And don't call me princess," I growled

"Ok Short stop," He laughs

I stopped and started to walk towards him.

"what was that dick face," I growled but derek grabbed me and pulled me out.

When we got there I watched as Scott and Derek argue but finally come to agreement. Derek got through the wall and we slipped through looking around the place.

"Boyd?" Derek called

"Boyd its me its Derek,"

Boyd just kept on growling and Scott's phone went off, I looked at boyd.

"Hey boyd Its Abigail we're to get you out, here to save you," I said standing next to Derek

"Derek we have a problem a really big problem," says Scott

As girl walked up next Boyd and it wasn't Erica, I felt my heart shatter she really was dead wasn't she.

"cora?" asked Derek

"who?" asked Scott

"cora?" he asked again

"Derek get out, get out now," she growled

I started to look around, mountain ash around the whole thing the door opened and Ms. Morell showed up and trapped us in.

"No,NO wait," yelled Scott

Boyd and Erica started to attack us, I was slammed into the wall and I looked up at him, guess it was really time to fight, My eyes went completely white and patterens appeared they looked like stars and lines.

"You know her?" asked Scott

'she my sister my younger sister," he says

"what she doing here?" asked Scott

"Like I have a clue I thought she was dead," he yelled

"Sorry my friend," I growled kicking him back and slicing his face, Scott knocked him in the face but he got up and punched him down, I ran at him but he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me down on the ground, I coughed and He grabbed Scott and slammed his hand into his stomach making him cough up blood.

"Boyd no," I wheezed

"Boyd!" yelled Allison

"No!" I Yelled as they ran off

I got up and ran to help Scott up, Derek went straight for Allison he was beyond pissed off.

"Don't touch her," yelled Scott

"What were you thinking?' asked D

"I had to do something," Allison says

"She saved our lives," says Scott

"Ya and what do you think their going to do out there, do you have any Idea what we just set free!" yelled Derek

"You want to blame me, I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers," she yells

"My boyfriend isn't a fucking killer," I growled

"no its just the rest of your family," says Derek

"I made mistakes," she whispers "Gerard isn't my fault,"

"and what about your mother," he asked

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Tell her scott," says derek looking at him

"what does he mean Scott what does he mean?" she asked

I looked at Derek and he nodded his head as he went to go find Erica, I sat back as Scott told Allison about her mother. Derek finally came back, with a dead limp Erica in his arms. My heart hammered in my chest and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Erica," I whispered

"NO!"

I bashed my fist into the wall my eyes competely black, she was gone, my girl best friend was gone. They're going to pay, I will kill each one of them, if it means my own life.

**dun dun dun, I was still sad that she had to die I loved Erica, I hoped you liked the chapter, pleasse review and let me know what you think. the next chapter will be up shortly, so stay tune :)**


	3. Not jealous

**HEY GUYS I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE LAST STORY, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY:) I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ABIGAIL. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE! **

**~ ABIGAIL'S POV ~**

"You lost them?" asked Derek

I turned towards derek and gave him a weird look, must had a good reason to be lost.

"wasn't exactly the plan," he says talking to Scott

I looked around the area it was beautiful tonight even if we had killing werwolves on the run. My eyes were shinning green, my tattoos appeared that look like leaves and bark on my body.

"Look i'm at the entrance of the preserved meet here," he says hanging up the phone.

"It will be way easier if we stick together and work together," I said walking in front of him.

"I know," he sighed

Scott finally showed up and I smiled but he didn't look happy at all.

"Derek I just saw Boyd trying to rip two little kids apart," Scott said

My smile faded, this isn't good at all if he was going to kill little innocent kids, I really miss the old boyd big time.

"Are they going to do that to everyone they find?" Scott asked

"Everyone and anyone," he says Walking off

"I hear them come one," says Scott dragging me along with him

We ran and I looked to see Isaac slammed into a tree and knocked to the ground, Scott and and I jumped over him and knocked Cora down, Scott fell back and I landed on top of her and gave her a nice punch in the face, she head butted me and I fell off of her. Isaac helped me up and D showed up and snapped at her, she flinched and ran off, I looked at Isaac and we ran after her.

"this doesn't make any sense, public pool is on the other side of the woods, we haven't tracked them anywhere near there," Derek says

"Derek they killed someone," Scott said

"how are they moving so fas?" Derek asked

"D," I whispered

"They can't be that fast on foot!" he yelled

I flinched and curled closer to Isaac, he wrapped his arm around me, knowing I was cold, ya Isaac brought me a jacket but I'm still freezing my ass off.

"They killed someone, some totally inncoent person is dead," Scott says again

"Scott lay off, we get it ok, maybe it isn't them, maybe its something or someone else," I said looking up

"No its them," growled Scott "its our fault,"

"its my fault," says Derek

"We need help," says Scott

"We have Isaac now and we still have Abs," says Derek

"We need real help," he says

Isaac and I look at him like what the fuck, we are real help, so shut up and just agree.

"their to fast for us, for all of us, to strong, to rabid," he started to list

"We'll catch them," Derek shakes his head

"What happens when we do, are we just going to hold them down till the sun comes up?" Isaac asked

"Maybe it would be easier to...kill them," says Derek

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do," Scott and I said in unison

"what if its the only thing to do, if we can't even catch them what else do we do?" he asked

"we get someone who knows what to do," Scott says

"who?" we asked

"someone who knows how to hunt werewolves," he says with a smirk on his face

** ~ NYMPH~**

I sat in the back of Derek's car, with my feet against Isaac's seat watching him talk to Chris.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Isaac asked

"Nope," says Derek

"Me either," he says

"Maybe," I said crossing my arms

they both looked back at me, with wide eyes and I just shrugged as they turned back around.

"So your uh sister?" Isaac asked

I looked at the back of his seat and I glared, I slammed my foot into the chair, he looked back me and realized how that sound.

"I'm just asking curious, which sorry bad timing I'll ask later," he says

SLAM!

"Ow or never, never works for me," he says quickly

"Good boy," I growled

He turned around in the seat and shoved his lips on mine and then pulled back leaving me stunned.

"Your my girl and only mine, I want no one else," he says

I smiled and nodded my head and jumped in the front seat sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my body and nuzzled his head into my neck, taking in my scent. I looked down and tugged at the scarf he was wearing.

**Flashback**

_"Hey! there's my girl I miss you," says Isaac on Skype_

_ "I miss you too, did you get my present?" I asked sitting on my bed wearing one of his jackets he gave me while I was gone_

_"Ya I wanted to open it when we talked next which is now," he says with a toothy grin holding up a box_

_ "Yay! open it!" I giggled_

_I watched him open it to reveal a dark blue Scarf, He sniffed it and then smirked._

_"I love it, especially smells like you," he smirks_

_ I blushed, and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear._

_ "I love you, I got to go Derek has me going to run some erans," he says _

_"I love you too, be careful," I smiled_

**End of flashback**

I looked to see that we were moving following chris' car, we stopped for a second at a crime scene and drove back to where we originally were.

"Your tracking them by print?" he asked

"Trying to," says Scott

"Then you've been waisting your time, there's only one creature on earth that can visionly track foot prints, that's man and if your trained like me you would know that these footprints are Boyd's and those are...These are Coras," Interrupts Isaac with a smirk on his face

"Nope their yours, you trampled cora's as soon as you walked over here," he says

I bursted out in laughter just with the look on his face was so pricless

"Listen I know the three of your are focusing on your energy, unresisting your urges of the full moon, but that puts you at a disadvantage to Boyd and Cora seeing as they given in, they got the pedal to the floor, where you four are barly hitting the speed limit," says Chris

"So what do we do?" asked Derek

"focus on your sense of smell, actual wolves are known to track their pray by a hundred miles a day by scent, trained hunter can use their scent to track them, if the winds with them the wolves can track the scent with the distance of miles, we can draw them to us and into a trap, full moon gives us one advantage, they give us a higher heat signature, which makes it easy with inferred," Chris went on

"thanks but I got my own," says Derek

"Same here," I said smirking my eyes changing to a yellow color

I nodded my head at the boys as they just stared at my eyes.

"Well lets go," I said walking forward with them falling behind

We stood out on the cliff staring out to the city, I leaned against Isaac as he put his arm around protectivly.

"When was the last time you saw your sister?" asked Chris

"nine years, I thought she died in the fire," Derek replies

"do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" he asked

Derek shook his head no, you could tell he was in pain just by hearing it.

"Scott how confident are you and your skills?" he asked

"honesty I try not to think about all the things I can smell," he says

"Abigail?" he asked

"I may not be a werewolf, but I know the woods by the back of my hand I can track them, without the scent," I said looking at him

"alright, problem is when they reach the providental area, when there past the high school they'll be in the middle of beacon hills," says Chris

"There not gonna kill everything they see are they?" Isaac asked

"no but there is a important difference to recongize, wolves hunt for food until they get full, Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, some primal ape hex predator sadifaction from ripping warm bodies to shreds," he replies

"we can't kill them," Scott says

"what if we can't catch them?" Derek asked

"maybe we just need to contain them, there's no one in school at night is there?" asked Chris

"you wanna trap them inside?" Derek asked

"somewhere with a strong enough door no windows no access to the outside," he says

"what about the boiler room, its just one big steal door?" Isaac asked

"You sure the school is empty?" Chris asked

"it has to be no one can be in there that late," says scott

We got back to his car and he handed us some kind of stick things. he put one in the ground and a screetching sound went off.

"Ow!" I yelled

"you can hear that?" asked scott

I lifted part of my hair wear the pixie cut covered my tip of my ears, to reveal a point.

"You look like an elf," says Isaac

"Oh shush," I pouted

"these are going to drive them to the school?" Derek asked

"and its up to you to get them in the basment," chris says

"does anyone else just want to rethink the plan and just kill them?" asked Isaac

"its going to work," says Scott

** ~ NYMPH~**

I ran through the woods, listening to what the nature told me. I dropped all my sticks and ran right into Isaac.

"Woah hey," he says back up

"Hi," I laughed

he smirked and pulled me a long with him, to the school once we got there we opened the doors to the school and I looked at Scott and Isaac as they looked at me. Isaac and I stuck together and ran off waiting for anything to happen. we stood there until we started to hear growling

"Oh great," he mummbles

We turned around and of course there they were growling and snapping at us, I looked at Isaac as his eyes went yellow. Mine changed to green but stopped when chris honked his horn and then ran into the school but stopped and jumped on top of it, son of a bitch.

"someone has to drive them to the side," says Scott

"I'll go," says Chris

"No I'm faster," says Isaac running off

I looked at Chris and Scott they nodded their heads and I ran after him. My eyes changed to black as black veins popped out from my eyes and tattoos wrapped around my legs and arms, My ears grew longer into a point so they were visible, nails grew and my canines grew into a point and My smile went into a smirk.

When I got there I saw Allison and Isaac staring at each other, I narrowed my eyes and walked up to him.

"Hey I thought you went with Scott?" he asked

"Nope, he maybe one of my musketeers but you are my partner," I said softly shifting back to normal.

I looked at Allison as she stared at me, my eyes narrowed at her and I turned back to Isaac when he grabbed my hand.

"Alright partner lets go,:" he says kissing my cheek

I giggled as he pulled me into the school, we ran past a window but stopped when we saw the sun coming up.

"the suns coming up, Scott the sun's coming up!" Isaac yelled

"No shit," I laughed as we headed to the boiler room

We ran in to see both of them knocked out and Derek bleeding and on his knees.

"Theres a teacher in here I got her take them and go," he says

we nodded our heads and got them out of there and got them back to Derek's place. I walked up the spiral staircase and Into Isaac's rooom, he was changing his close so I just plopped down on his bed. I face smothered into his blakets that smelt just like him.

"what are you doing?" he asked

"getting comfortable," I said but we all know it sound like a bunch of words smushed together.

I felt the bed move and I felt Isaac staddling my back. I realized he was giving me a massage and god it felt so good. He slowly took my shirt off and continued the massage, with light kisses all over my back. I giggled as it actually tickled, when he planted a kiss I felt his smirk against my back and sent shivers down my back. I turned my head to the side so I could talk to him.

"You don't like Allison do you?" I asked

"where did that come from, of course not did you forget that she stabbed me about 20 times with knives?" he asked

"just when you two were looking at each other," I stopped talking looking down

"You were jealous," he chuckled

"I was not," I pouted

"I told you, you are the only girl for me, I love you," he whispers in my ear

"I love you too, and your the only guy for me," I smiled

He pulled me into his arms, crawled underneath the blankets and I closed my eyes letting darkness comsume me with a smile on my face.


	4. I love you

**HEY GUYS I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE LAST STORY, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY:) I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ABIGAIL. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE! **

**~ ABIGAIL'S POV ~**

Dressed in a pair of short shorts and a tight tank top, I walked into the boys locker room, I don't understand I have been doing this for two and half years now and guys still give me looks. I walked over to Stiles and Scott and stood beside Scott.

"I looked everywhere, so he just walked away left his car, the dog," says Scott

"does, was he, could he be a virgin, did he look like a virgin, you know virginal?" Stiles Asked

"No definiatly not Deaton makes me sleep with all pets clinets its a new policy," He jokes

"Dude that's just a sick joke," I said giving him a gross look

"no, I don't know if he was a virgin and why are you takling like he's already dead, he's just missing," says scott

"Missing, pressumed dead because he was probably a virgin, you know who else is a virgin Scott, me I'm a virgin and so is Gail! You know what that means? My lack of sexual experience is literally a threat to my life I need to have sex right now, someone needs to have sex like today! like someone needs to sex me right now! and her!" he yelled

"Um i'm not a virigin guys," I said raising an eye brow

"Alright I'll do it," says Danny

"Woah! what?" asked Stiles

"come over to my place at nine plan to stay the night I like to cuddle," he smirks

"awe that's so sweet are you kidding?" he asked

"yes I'm kidding," Danny says walking off

"You knwo you shouldn't toy with a mans emotions like that danny its not attractive!" yells Stiles

"And what do you mean your not a virgin?" asked Scott

"Uh...I lost my virginty to Isaac?" I said looking at them

"What!" they yelled

"Mr. Lahey happy to have you back, not happy that your late," says Coach

"Sorry coach," he says walking by

"Speaking of my boyfriend," I smirked skipping over to Isaac

"Hey you," he says turning to me

"Hi babe," i giggled and gave him a kiss

"do I have to remind you all that crosscountry is not optional for lacrosse players! I don't need you all to turn into a bunch of Fatasses in the off season!" yells coach

I turned to Isaac and looked at his stoned hot chest, I smirked and ran my hands up his chest and batted my eyelashes.

"Good thing you not a fatass," I whispered before kissing him

"I know right," he murmured against my lips

"TATE! What are you doing in here, your a girl," Says coach

I pulled away and looked at him "Coach I told you I got a sex change last year," I said looking at him

"Uh, um right well carry on," He stutters

"Sex change huh?" asked Isaac

'Mhm," I giggled

"I'm pretty sure you don't have a penis, seeing as I have seen you nak...We get it you two had sex," says Stiles

"Oh shut up Stiles," I laughed walking out to the field

I stood beside Isaac as he tied his shoes, I felt a different present when I turned I saw twins smirking at me. I just stared until the whistle blew and Isaac got up.

"Isaac!" yells scott

"its them," he says running after them

"Isaac!" we both yell

I looked at Scott and nodded my head as we started to run after, I had one of the fastest girls when it came to running. as we caught up to them, the twins had a hold of Isaac.

'that's one," says Scott

"Here's two," I said punching the other twin

They all started to wolf out and I felt something weird inside me.

_"danger, pain, death!"_

That was when I heard a scream and we ran to see a guy tied to a tree by his throat. I blinked and stepped back to Isaac. I looked at him and then back at the dead body, he was the guy Scott was talking about. The police showed up and we all had to back up, Coach thought we was some kind of homeless guy but he was a senior.

"he wasn't on the team was he?" asked The coach

I rolled my eyes as we started to walk away.

"See the way the twins looked at him?" asked Isaac

"Ya you mean how they looked like they had no Idea?" asked Stiles

"No they knew," he says

"The kid was strangled with a garide, am I the only one recongizing the lack of werewolfatude in these murders?" asked Stiles

"You think it was just a coinsidence they turn up and then people start dying?" aked Isaac

"Well no,but I still don't think its them," says Stiles

"Scott? what's you?" Isaac asked

"I don't know yet," he says

"You don't know yet?" asked Stiles

"well he has a point, seriously dude human sacrafices," he says

"Scott your eyes change into yellow glow sticks, hair immeditly grow from your cheeks then disappear and if I were to stab you, you would magically heal, but your telling me your having trouble grasping human sacrafices?" asked Stiles

"That's a good point too," he says

"Abs?" asked Stiles

"I don't think it has to deal with them, maybe a little but not all of it, the nature is telling me other wise," I said looking at my boyfriend and then my best friends

"I don't care they killed that kid they killed the girl that saved me and I'm going to kill them," Says Isaac walking off

"Isaac we need to. think. this. through." I said as he walked off

** ~ NYMPH~**

"Alright inertia is all you know plenty of, why don't we start with momentum?" asked harris

"There here for a reason just give me time to figure it out before you do anything ok, Isaac," says Scott

I sat in the chair next to Isaac and Scott, I sighed and knew he wasn't going to listen. The nature is telling me otherwise, it can't be the Alphas it has to be something else, I just don't know yet.

"Mr. Harris can I use the bathroom please?" asked Isaac

He nodded his head for him to go, This isn't going to be good at all.

"can I go too?" asked Scott

"one at a time," he says

"but its a emergency, a medical emergency," Scott says

"Mr. McCall if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine started to pour out I would still respond one at a time," he says

"Well that's brutal," I said

"Ms. Tate keep your comments to yourself," he says

"well Keep your rudeness to yourself," I said without thinking

"Ms. Tate I will see you in detention," he growls

"Yes sir," I muttered

'Nice job Abs," says Scott

"what he's a dick," I growled

"I think your still upset that Isaac hasn't talked to you since the locker room," he says

"Whatever," I mummbled

We heard a loud crashing sound we all got up and opened the door to see one of the twins beaten up and Isaac standing there. there was no blood on Isaac so I know he didn't do that.

"Isaac what did you do?" asked Mr. Harris

**~ NYMPH~**

I walked up to Lydia with a forced smile on my face, she smiled at me.

"Well looks who decides to come to school finally," she laughed

"Ya had somethings to take care of," I smiled

"Hey look I have to go my locker I come back soon," she says running to the end of her hall where her locker was

"Hello beautiful," says a unfamiliar voice

I turned to see the unbeaten up werewolf smirking at me, ugh I just want to hit him in the face. He owes me a new freaking car anyways.

"And what the hell do you want?" I growled

"Mmm Fiesty I like," he said

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick," I muttered

"So how are you angel?" he asked

"oh please I rather die then ever do anything with you," I glared

SLAM! he pushed me against a wall his nails at my side.

"That can be arranged I would really hate to mess up this pretty little face of yours," He says moving his other hand along my face

"I would like to see you try and hurt me," I smirked but flinched when he claw dug into my cheek

"I just did," he says gripping my hip

"You owe me a new fucking car, you and your brother you fucking mighty morphing werewolf!" I growled

"shouldn't have come back then," he smirks

"You lay one hand on any of my friends and I'll make sure you won't be able to get up off the ground," I glared

"We'll see, you shoulnd't have rejected me angel," he says digging his claws into my hip

I winced "I have someone way better then you, and he's way better looking too,"

""You wish," he says stepping back

I went to punch him in the face but he caught my hand and started to crush it,I winced and kicked him in the shin and ran as soon as I saw Scott and Isaac. As soon as they saw me come from the twin they glared but stopped to see a cut on my face.

"did he hurt you," growled Isaac

"I'm fine he's just trying to hit on me," I said leaning in to his hand

"He's so dead," he growls

"Babe i'm ok, just let it go ok, we'll get him later,"I said with a small smile

"fine by me, looks like he's moving on to lydia anyways,"he says nodding over to lydia "its getting to you isn't it,"

You could hear him growling, as Isaac walk off. I sighed and walked off to Harris' class for detention I sat down next to Isaac and he looked at me wide eyed

"What did you do?" he asked

"Uh talked back to Harris," I laughed

Harris started to tell the kids what to do and then he came to us.

"restocking the janitors closet," he says

We turned around and there was Allison, Isaac got up and asked if it had to be with her,a dn I wasn't happy about it either but whatevs. As we carried the stuff to the Jaintors closet I stared at the door, memories of when I was kid came back and I shook and walked in. this isn't going to be good for Isaac he hates small places.

"are you ok?" asked Allison

"ya, ya just not a fan of small places," he says looking back at the door and then around the room before stocking

I stood on the other side of him and I squeezed his hand in rensurrance and gave me a small smile.

"can i ask you a question?" she asked

"do you have to?" he asked

"No but i'm going to ask anyways, did you tell anyone that I was at the school the other night?" she asked

"Was I suppose to?" he asked

"It would make me happy if you didn't," she says

I gripped a box and squeezed my eyes shut, she was really pissing me off, I sighed and kept on stocking

"Ya well you being happy isn't a big priorty of mine, since you stabbed me 20 times with knives," he spats

"They were acutally chinese ring daggers, sorry," she says "and your girlfriend also tried to kill me," she says looking at me

I rolled my eyes as Isaac asked her if it was an apology and she asked if he would take it. SLAM! I turned and the lights turned off and went red, I felt my heart beat fast but Isaac started to freak out. oh no this isn't good at all.

"maybe it locked from the outside," Says Allison

"no i think there's something in fornt of it," he says

"ok, ok, ok, no, no no," he whispered taking off his Cardigan

"Isaac its ok, relax, everything will be ok," I said walking up to him

He started to punch the door and scream and I felt my heart stop, "Isaac, Isaac!" I yelled

He turned around his eyes were yellow and he fangs were out, and so was his claws.

"Allison," I said pushing her out of the way as Isaac shoved me against the wall his nails in my arms

"Isaac, its me, its Abigail your girlfriend," I shook

He just continued to growl and dig his nails deeper, I winced and Allison started to scream his name it wasn't helping. Normally calling his name brings him back, we figured out that I was his anchor but it wasn't working right now. The door opened and Scott shoved him out and screamed at him bring him back.

"I'm ok," I said as Allison tried to look at my arm

"Abby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that," he cried

"No Isaac I'm ok," I said running to his side and hugging him

"I'm so sorry," he whispered running his hand through my hair

"Its alright you didn't mean to, I still love you, I always will no matter what," I started to cry

"Now we know that they want to get you more then angry," says scott "They want someone to get hurt,"

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asked holding me close

"Ya we're going to get them angry really angry," he says

** ~ NYMPH ~**

I stood by Isaac as Allison hot wired the motorcycle, I smirked this is pay back for my car, only half pay back.

"how long is this going to take?" Isaac asked

she smiled and started it up for us, Isaac got on and showed him what to do took a picture and sent it to scott.

"try not to crash," she says

"been there done that," he laughed

"Alright lets get going," I giggled climbing on the back holding onto Isaac

And off we went driving through the school, my giggles coming out every two seconds. Just on time Adien came out grabbed the front of the bike.

"Get off my bike!" He growled

"No problem," he says Handing him the helmet and picking me up and flipping over Adien.

We backed away and I held Isaac's hand with a smirk on my face, as everyone came out, I smirked at Scott and Allison and then watched as Ms. Blake walked through.

"You have got to be kidding me, you do realize this is in a result of suspencion," she says

I just kept on laughing this was completely funny for me, pay backs a bitch! I turned to Isaac and wrapped my arms around his neck, my lips to his ear.

"you looked very hot on that bike, it really turned me on,"I whispered lightly bit his neck and pulled back as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

After school, I walked down the stairs with Scott and Isaac.

"I uh I wish I could've seen their faces," Isaac laughed

"Oh so do I," I giggled

"Did they look seriously pissed?" he asked

"Ya..kinda like that," says Scott as the twins came in front of us

"Oh boy," I whsipered

they started to strip their shirts off and they mighty morphed into one big werewolf.

"We can take him," Isaac says rolling up his sleeves

I gave him like a what the fuck look are you kidding me!

"Are you kidding...Isaac," Yelled Scott pulling Isaac who grabbed me

we started to run but he grabbed Isaac and scott knocking them together and throwing them back, they turned to me and I took a step back but He picked me up and slammed my face into the floor. My screamed echoed through the hallway.

"Abigail!" Yelled Isaac and Scott

They finally let go and stepped back when we heard a tapping sound, I slowly looked up to see the blind guy from the hospital, he looked at me and then walked over to the boys as they seperated. He slashed their cheeks and walked away with the twins behind him.

"Whose that?" asked Isaac

"Deaucalion," I hear Scott says

Isaac ran to my side helping me up, I looked into his eyes, I could feel blood dripping from my head and my lip busted up. He ran his fingers over my lips and hugged me tightly.

"I'm ok, I need to get home," I said getting up

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow love," he says kissing lips even though it was busted

"I love you," i whispered

"I love you too," he says with a smile

I walked off with Scott and got home, I was way out of energy for the day so I just put a gauze on my head and wrapped my arm up, changed into a long shirt and had spanex underneath. I walked into Scott's room and laid on his bed.

"You ok?" he asked

"Ya I'm good, just tired, looks like its a storm out there," I whispered

Knock Knock,

"come in mom," says Scott

The door opened and revealed a soaking wet Isaac with a bag.

"Oh my god," I whispered getting off the bed.

"I-I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" he asked

I looked at Scott and he looked at me and we nodded our heads. I grabbed his hand and led him to my room.

"You can go take a shower, and change into warm clothes, I'll get you a towel ok," I said softly

He nodded his head and walked into the bathroom, I walked into my closet grabbed one for him and put it on the counter as he took a shower. I walked out and sat on my bed waiting for him to come out.

He finally came out in shorts and was shirtless, he came over and sat down by us.

"Isaac what happened?" I asked

"Derek he um..He..He kicked me out, saying it was full with cora there now," he stuttered

"Oh Isaac, i'm so sorry, hey you are aloud to stay here as long as you want, I will never leave you or kick you out," I whispered hugging him tightly

He hugged me back and after ten minutes we finally got in bed and I laid my head on his chest, while he rubbed my back with his hand. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. I pulled back and laid back on his chest. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I love you," I hear him say

"and I love you," I whispered before I let darkness comsumes me.

**dun dun dun I hoped you liked it, the reviews are great so lets keep them coming, the next chapter will be up some time tomorrow. **


	5. Jolt of pain

**HEY GUYS I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE LAST STORY, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY:) I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ABIGAIL. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE! **

**~ ABIGAIL'S POV ~**

_'why__**,**__ why did it have to be him, did it really happen? everything hurts'_

"Yo Scotty? Gail, Hello you still with me?" asked Stiles

I turned around and looked at Stiles and gave a slight nod.

"Ya uh sorry what's the word?" Scott asked

"Anachronism?" says Stiles

"something that exist out of its normal time," says Scott

"Nice, ok next word incongruous," says Stiles

"can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asked

"its completely incrongrous that we're sitting on bus right now to stupid cross country meet, after what just happened," stiles says

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd," I whispered looking out the window

"Correct, nice job Gail," says Stiles

"mhm,"

"Ok next word, darach, Darach its a noun," says Stiles

Scott and I both look at him, like right now do you really have to talk about it right now, even I who was completely on board about it, just can't focus on that.

"come on we have to talk about it sometime, and we're going to be stuck on this bus for five hours why not?...Next word cough intransagent?" asked stiles

"Stubborn, obstinat," says Scott before a bump

I winced as a whole jolt of pain shot through my body, I curled my body closer in chest. I heard Scott groan in pain, he should've been healed by now, Isaac and boyd were. I turned around and looked at him with worry in my eyes.

"oh body are you ok?" Stiles ask "We shouldn't have come, I knew it we shouldn't have come,"

"We had to, there's saftey in numbers," says Scott

"ya well there's death in numbers ok its called a massacer, bloodbath, carniage, slaught, butchering, wow thats." says stiles

"Umf," says Scott in pain

"Alright Scott I'm tell coach," Stiles argued

"No, No I'm alrgiht," he says

"You don't look alright, just let me see it?" Stiles asked reaching forward

"I'm ok," he says

"just let me see it? ok?" he asked

"Ok," scott whispered

I looked down to see him still cut open from the attack from an alpha, this isn't good at all, Isaac and Boyd were ok.

"awe dude,"

"I know it looks bad but its from an Alpha, itll take longer to heal," says Scott

"how come boyd and Isaac are fine, and even Gails ok," says

I moved my eyes to the window and felt another jolt of pain, fine was way from it, something was wrong, my incantatoin isn't working. And then Scott said it I can't believe Derek's dead. I felt a pang in my heart as another tear fell from my cheek. Isaac will kill me if he finds out I'm still hurt, I looked down at the twice my size sweatshirt, My leggings sticking to my legs.

**FLASHBACK**

_"You know you shouldn't get involved in this," Isaac says Leanining on my door way_

_ "And you know that I can take care of myself," I looked up from book_

_"I just don't want you to get hurt," he says walking forward_

_ "Isaac, I'll be fine, I'm not human," I said getting up_

_"Ya but your not a werewolf either, you don't heal like us, your not as strong as us," he says_

_ "hold up your saying i'm not strong enough to kick some werewolf ass?" I asked_

_"Well..I'll show," I interrupted_

_ I made it look like I was going to punch him and then I swiftly swiped his feet from underneath him and had my foot on his neck._

_ "Told I can take care of my, Uff," I fell to the ground with Isaac on top of me_

_"and I can still take your little cute ass down babe," he smirks_

_ "Oh please I gave you that opening," I glared _

_He held my wrist down with his hands and had his legs on both sides of my hips, I smirked and grinded my hips up into him, making him groan. i flipped us over and my eyes changed to purple and I had a finger in his face when he tried to get up._

_"I still win," I winked and got off._

_ "Fine your as strong as us, but i really don't want you to get involved," he said _

_"I got involved when one they destroyed my car, two hurt you, three killed my best friend who was a girl," I growled_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Whistle! "Two of you back in your seat, Jared again, car sick, every, how do you even get on the bus, Look at me, wait don't look at me look at the horizon, keep your eyes on the horizon, McCall, Tate not you too," says Coach

"No we're good coach," says Scott

"Wait Gail are you ok?" asked Stiles moving to sit by me

"I'm fin...Hey what are you doing!" I snapped at him as he lifted my shirt up

He pushed my shirt and jacket up to reveal cuts on the side of side and discolored bruising on the other side.

"Gail your not ok, why aren't you healed?" he asked

"somethings up wtih my powers I can't heal,"I muttered

"Oh this is not good," He says moving back to his seat

"Oh and Sti move your hand up my shirt again and I'll rip your arm off at the elbow,"I glared

"Ya, got it, Scott your bleeding again, and don't tell me that its only becuase its from a alpha because bleeding means not healing," says Stiles

'He's listening," says Scott

I looked forward to see Ethan's head turned to the side, Ya he was defiantly listening

"Is he going to do something? " Stiles Asked

"Not in front of this many people," I turned

"Ok what about the two ticking time bombs right near him?" Stiles asked pointing to Boyd and my boyfriend

"You know they can hear you right," I said looking over as their heads turned

"no they won't, not here," says Scott

"Ok what if they do are you going to stop him?" he asked

"If I have to," He says

"You deal with Boyd, I'll deal with Isaac if he gets out of control," I said looking at him

He nodded his head and winced again, I sighed and looked out the window again.

**FLASHBACK**

_"OK I'm here, uh hey Scott," I said walking into Derek's place_

_ "Abs," he said_

_"There one floor above the pent house, right above allison," says Derek_

_ "so kill them first, that's the plan?" asked scott_

_"Kinda risky isn't it?" I asked_

_ "they won't even see it coming," says Boyd_

_"why is the defult plan always murder, why not once try something with out killing everyone?" asked Scott_

_ "Ever get tired of being blandly moral do you, not that I don't disagree with him," says Peter_

_"Can you just got back to the ground," I muttered_

_ 'Princess I thought you would be on board, with your whole boyfriend and car thing," peter smirks_

_"I do though why do we need these kids?" asked Cora_

_ "Watch it sweetheart, wouldn't want to get hurt," I smiled as my eyes changed to red_

_"Abs no, and because they helped save your life, and you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move," says Derek_

_ "Can't beat a pack of Alphas," says Scott_

_"That's why we're going after Deaucailon, just him," says Cora_

_ "That's so smart,"I rolled my eyes_

_"cut off the head of the snake, and the body dies," says Boyd_

_ "only this isn't only a snake its a hydra, and like scott says their all alphas," says peter_

_"Deaucailon still the leader," says Derek_

_ "lets hope so, becuase you know what happened to hurcles when he cut off the head of hydra?" Peter asked_

_"Two grew back in his place," Scott and I said in unison_

_ "someone has been doing their summer reading," _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Something felt wrong I looked up to see Boyd's hands changed into his werewolf form, son of a bitch why now. I turned to Scott as he went to go deal with him, I sighed and got up and followed him closly behind. He grabbed his hand and held on tight, I looked up at Isaac and gave him a smile.

"let go," growled Boyd

"you have a plan, tell me your brillant plan and i'll let go, what are you going to do kill him right here then what, what are you going to do after that?" asked Scott

"I don't care," he growled lunging forward but Scott and Isaac held him back

"I do," says Scott

"Woah woah are you still hurt?" Isaac asked Scott

"I'm fine, give me a chance to figure something out, something else that doesn't involve someone else dying," he says

"ok,' he sighs

I started to get up and winced as the pain shot through my body again, Isaac looked at me with a worried look.

"I'm ok," I smiled weakly

"No your not your still hurt, why haven't you healed?" he asked

"I have healed just sore alright and if you lifted my jacket up just like stiles did I will rip off your arm and beat you with it," I glared

"fine you win for now, I love you," he sighs

"and I love you," I smiled

I walked back to my seat to see that Ethan kept on checking his phone, I looked at Stiles as he pulled out his phone.

"what are you doing?" I asked

"going to ask Danny," he says with a smirk

I sighed, leaned back and watched as him and danny kept on arguing over text, and then I kept on hearing Dannys ring tone going off.

"Your really annoying," I muttered

I looked up to see Ethan staring back here, I gave a weird look, and I heard a thump I turned to see Scott and Stiles ducked.

"You guys are serisouly hopeless," I muttered

** ~ NYMPH ~**

"Jared I'm warning you, i'm a empathetic vomiter, you throw up im going to throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting," says Coach

"Please don't talk about throwing up it aint pretty," says Jared

"I just might throw up on you to prove a point, Jared," says Coach

"its not good, not good," says Poor Jared

"now the rest of you don't think we're going to miss this meet because of slight traffic jam, uh minor tornado warning, Jared! we're going to make this thing nothing is going to stop us!Stilinski put your hand down!" says coach

"You know there's a food exit about a half a mile up I don't know if we stop and trac.."

"We're not going to stop," says coach

"Ok but what if stop,"

"Stilinski! whistle! shut it, seriously its a tiny bus stop asking me questions," yells coach

"I hate him," mutters Stiles "did you call deaton?"

"voice mail," I turned towards him

"that's it, I'm calling Lydia and Allison," says Stiles

"how are they going to hellp their all the way back in beacon hills," says Scott

"no they've been following us for hours, Pathetic," he says

I watched back as he talked on the phone with Lydia telling he to put him on speaker phone and that Scotts not healing and its turning black blood. I watched as Stiles got up and stood in front of the coach.

"its five minutes for a bathroom brake, we've been on this thing for like three hours, WHISTLE, its sixy mils the next ro, WHISTLE, being cooped up for hours is not good, WHISTLE, Are bladders aren't exactly, WHISTLE, coach, WHISTLE, could you, WHISTLE, won't, WHISTLE, please just let me, WHISTLE, let me talk i"m, WHISTLE HAHA, everytime you, WHIIIIISSSSTTTTTLLLLEEEE, GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT STILINSKI! OK!,"

I couldn't but help but laugh from my spot but stopped when he sat next to Jared and had that creep smile that he gets, like the second grade and he stuck worms in scotts pants creepy smile.  
"Oh this is not going to be good," I muttered

** ~ NYMPH~ **

I ran off the bus as fast as I could and helped Allison, Stiles and Lydia take Scott to the bathroom, as they went in I stood out to watch to make sure no one came in, I looked over to see Isaac getting off the bus finally.

**FLASHBACK**

_Knock, Knock I looked up to see Isaac smirking in the door way wearing his leather jacket, god he looked so hot._

_ "Hi what's up?" I asked pulling the towel closer_

_"Scott and I are going to get some Mexican food we'll be back later alright?" he says_

_ "Uh ya is this some kinda bromance thing?" I asked_

_"No, just two friends eating thing," he chuckles_

_ "I swear to kami if he takes you away from me I will beat him with his own arms and legs," I growled_

_"I'm all yours sweetheart," he says kissing my head_

_ "alright have fun love you," I hugged him_

_"Love you too," he says walking out._

_I waited till they got on the bike and rode off into the darkness._

_ "Food my ass," I muttered throwing on a pair of pants, and a tank top, put my shoes on and called Allison up._

_We got there and went through a different way, she shot her arrows as I jumped down and punched the twins in the face making them slipt a part. My eyes completely black, I helped Scott and Isaac up. I watched as Scott ran into Enis and stepped back, his eyes were RED! and then he shook his head and they went back to normal. I smirked and Kali came running at me and I growled and kicked her in the face making her fall back._

_ She got up and slashed my side and I stumbled back, she then tripped me and slammed her foot into my chest I felt my whole jolt in pain and I heard cracking sounds, she stopped and got off of me, I looked up and saw Enis and Derek falling off the side, I got up and ran to Scotts side and I watched them land on the level below us and didn't move, Isaac grabbed Scott and I and held me close. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lydia and Stiles came out saying we needed a distraction and stiles ran off but unfortunatly Stiles told Isaac and all went down hill.

"Isaac! come on let him go he's not worth it at all!," I yelled

I watched as Isaac punched the crap out of the twin, not giving it a second thought.

"ISAAC! why can't I get through to him," I asked myself

"ISAAC!" yelled Scott

He stopped and let go looking over at us and gave a small smile, Scott your leading them and you don't even know it. I smiled as we got back on the bus and I sat by Isaac this time.

"You need to be careful babe, he could kill you in a instant," i whispered

"I know, I'm sorry love I'll be more careful next time," he says

"thank you,"I whispered and cuddled closer to him

"I love you," he says

"And I love you," I mummbled feeling myself go into a deep sleep.

**dun dun dun I hoped you liked it, please review cuz your reviews are great and make me really happy, stay tune for the next chapter love ya peeeps.**


	6. motel

**HEY GUYS I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE LAST STORY, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY:) I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ABIGAIL. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE! **

**~ ABIGAIL'S POV ~**

"Abs, Abs time to wake up," whispers Isaac

I open my eyes to see we're at some motel and lets just say it didn't look right to me. I curled closer to Isaac taking in his scent, I smiled as I felt him kiss my head.

"You can sleep once we get in the room," he says getting up

"Well now I'm not tired," I mummbled grabbing my bag and walking off the bus

I stood between scott and Isaac looking at the dump of a motel, the wind blew and it gave me an uneasy feeling telling me don't go, I just shook my head.

"I've seen worse," says Scott

"Where have you seen worse? asked Stiles

"Good question," I mummbled

WHISTLE! "Listen up the meet has been pushed till tomorrow, this is the closest motel with the most vancantys amout of good judgement when it comes to a group of degernerants like yourself, you'll be paring up choose wisely," he says

"Room?' I asked looking at Isaac

"Ya Boyd, you and I can share a room, we can share a bed," he smiles wrapping his arm around my waist.

"And I'll have no sexual perpursions protrayed by you little deviants, got that! keep your dirty little hands to yourselfs, Lahey! what did I just say!" he yells looking at Isaac and I as he had his hand around my waist. He turned and raised his hands up and kept on walking till the coach turned his back.

Isaac opened the door to the room and I looked around it, it was really skeptical to me but I shrugged and entered the room. I slipped my bag on the floor and opened the bathroom, not bad at all. I turned to Isaac and Boyd as they nodded their heads they understood what I was asking for.

"I'm going to go find something to eat," says Boyd in a weird monotone voice

"ALright," Isaac and I say

After 20 minutes in the shower, I stepped out and heard static coming from the room, I opened the door and there was Isaac standing there smirking at the screen. he was changing the channel and it was all static till it landed on 201.

"Isaac?" I called walking out in a towel

He kept on smirking at the screen till I shook him lightly and he looked at me. I took the remote out of his arms and turned off the tv.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm ok," he says

Something was up, but I stopped thinking when he kissed me full force on the lips, shoving his tongue into my mouth causing me to moan. Isaac picked me up and laid me on the bed with him on top of me. we faught for dominance, our hands all over each other, I felt Isaac remove my towel leaving me naked in front of him. He threw his shirt, pants and boxers off and went back to kissing me.

I felt him at my entrance, slowly pushing into me, I gasped when he slammed straight into me, I moaned as he started to move in and out of me, I raised my hips making him groan and going faster and harder, then everything went black.

**~ NO ONE'S POV ~**

Abigails eyes went completely black and she transformed, lines spiraling up her arms and legs, her eyes becoming more pointy, spiderweb like/viens came down from underneath her eyes, her canines got sharp and so did her nails.

Isaac's eyes flashing yellow like no tomorrow, he kept on pounding into her, making her moan and whimper at times, he never slowed down, he moved his hand in between then and started to rub her clit, making her gasp and growl raising her hips and going as fast as he was.

What Abigial and Isaac didn't know was that Abigail had a blackout like when she first became a Nymph and Isaac was in this weird trance. They both reached their peaks moaning out and then collasping. Isaac rolled off of her and curled up into her side as her eyes closed still not knowing she wasn't herself. She did get up though to use the restroom, she slipped on her underwear and bra and went back to bed.

**~ NO ONE'S POV ~**

he woke up in the middle of the night to what sounded like someone going through stuff. he turned his head a little, his body didn't have the small warm figure of his girlfriend next to him.

"Boyd? Abigail?" No one answered

He turned his head to the other side and closed his eyes, the sound of the fan was lound and then there was sound of something metal dropping to the ground. he got up and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"**hand me a 7th 16th rench, ah what the hell this is the nine 16th you moron, you know what the difference between a 7th and 9 don't ya dumbass?" the sound of his father **

"You know what the difference between a 7th and a 9 its a strip bolt," Isaac says

"**A strip bolt!" his dad yelled**

**"**I'm sorry I didn't know, what do you want me to do?" Isaac asked

**"I want you to shut up," he says**

"I want you to shut up, you shut up, shut up, shut up, what can I do I can't fix it now, I can't fix this now, I can't fix it, I can't fix it," Isaac says

"**I can't even keep it closed, grab the chains," he says**

"what grab the chains and get in, I said get in," says Isaac moving his head

"**Are you not hearing me son get in the damn freezer!"**

"GET IN!"

Isaac jumped back on to the bed and covered his head with the pillow when he slowly moved it away from his face he looked up to see he was in a freezer, He started to scream and the lid shut, and it got quiet.

**~ ABIGAILS POV ~**

Everything was completely peaceful, no noise at all complete slience, why was the bed so cold and hard, Isaac I swear to Kami if you splashed water on me then I'm going to kill you. I heard Isaac scream and the sound of a handsaw starting up, I snapped my eyes open to see Ethan with a hand saw about to cut himself open. I screamed at the top of my lungs and back away.

"Abigail!" I heard Stiles yell

The door slammed open and Stiles, Allison, and Lydia came running into the room. Stiles tried to stop Ethan from cutting himself open when it flung to the ground and Stiles was above it. Lydia pulled the plug quickly and then Allison and Stiles tried to stop Ethan from ripping open his skin with is on hand. My breathing became harder and my heart beat became faster then ever. Ethan touched something hot and came to his senses.

"What just happened?" he asked before running out Allison and Lydia ran after him

Stiles turned to me and took off his sweatshirt and got on his knees.

"Abs you need to turn back," he says

"Turn back what are you," I stopped and looked into my reflection I gasped and Turned back slowly

"here your going to need this since I don't know where your clothes are," he says

I looked down I was in my underwear and bra, when did this happen I remember being in the room with Isaac then Isaac and I started to have sex and then everything went black. I looked down at my body again I had claw marks all over my body, I took stiles jacket and we got out of there and got to allison.

"What is going on?" I asked

"Somethings going on in this motel that's making all the werewolves go crazy, there was a number in the lobby and it was of how many suicides then it went up three when Allison and I came back," says Lydia

"That's just great," I cringed

"what now?" asked Lydia

"I'll find Scott you guys grab Isaac and Boyd we need to get them out of here," says Allison

Lydia and I started to walk up the stairs when Stiles stared at Lydia.

"What? why are you looking at me like that" she asked

"Oh no I wasn't...Stiles.. alright Lydia I didn't want to say anything but this everything we're going through, we've kinda been through something like this before, a lot like this," Stiles says

"What do you mean? when?" she asked

"your birthday party the night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane," he states

~ **NYMPH ~**

I stood back and watched as Stiles tried to apoligize for what he said but she kept on walking, I shivered as the wind blew, I looked down at my legs, claw marks running up and down them, I unzipped my jacket a little and still had bruising and scratches.

"what did we get ourselves into Isaac?" I asked myself

I let the wind blow my short hair around as I looked out to the sky, I closed my eyes and listened.

_"Get away from here,"_

_ "Get everyone out"_

_"Wolfsbane,"_

_ "can't heal,"_

I opened my eyes and saw Stiles in front of me, I blinked and shook my head.

"what?" i asked

"someone's drowning lets go," he says pulling up the stairs to my room

we slam open the door and run into the bathroom to see a big square vault on Boyds chest, he was drowning himself, we tried lifting it but it wasn't really working.

"How long can a werewolf stay under water?" asked Lydia

"You think I know that?" Stiles asked backing up and into the heater

"ow," he yells holding his arm

"Wait a sec the heater, Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater," Stiles says

"What?" asked Lydai

"Heat, heat firre, heat does...Heat under water!" she yells

"I'm aware of that," says Stiles

"Wait wait wait, the bus has its own flares they can go under water go go," yells Lydia

Stiles ran out the door and I turned back to boyd, I sighed and touched the water, My eyes opened and turned completely blue, scale like tattoos and wave tattoos appeared, I was trying to see if I could get it unclogged but it didn't work, I stopped and heard sniffles and crying, I got up and walked towards the bed. I bent down and lifted the sheet, Isaac looked up at me and backed away with a scared look on his face, I lowered it, he was out of it.

"Stiles come on!," I growled

stiles ran back in and burnt Boyd sending the vault the other direction, I took the other one and lifted the sheet up and grimaced at him

"I babe, I know your going to be a little pissed off but I love you," i whispered and touched him with the flare

He growled but stopped and looked at me, he had a confused look on his face, I got him out from underneath the bed.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked

"Y-y-y-ya Uh i just need to breathe," he says

"I'll be back I have to find scott," I kissed his forehead and ran out

"I couldn't find Scott anywhere," says Allison

"its happening to him too," i whispered

'"didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" Lydia asked

"Ya I'll get," says Stiles but stops to see it lit and in the hands of Scott

He was doused with gasoline and held the flare in his hand, we walked in front of him, my eyes widen, i could feel tears coming on.

"Scott, scott," called Alliosn

"Oh god," I whispered

"There's no hope," he croaked out

"what do you mean Scott there's always hope?" Allison asked

"Not for me, Not for Derek," he says

"Derek wasn't your fault, you know Derek wasn't your fault," Allison croaks

"Everytime I try to fight back it gets worse, people keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed," he says

"Scott listen to me ok, this isn't you, alright this is someone inside your head telling you to do this," Stiles speaks up taking a step towards him

"what if it isn't what if its just me, what if this is the best thing i can acutally do for everyone else," he says

"Scott," i cried

"it all started the night I got bitten, you remember the way it was before that, you me and Abigail, we were nothing, we weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't Important, we were no one, maybe I should just be no one again, no one at all," he cried

I felt tears running down my face, I could remeber it all before all of this, we are someone, Scott is like my older brother him and stiles without them I would rather die.

"Scott just listen to me ok, Your not a no one, your a someone, scott your my best friend, ok I need you, Abs need you, Scott your my brother," says Stiles walking into the puddle

"So we're going to do this and..."

"Scott your my brother, and so is stiles, without you two I'm all alone, your my family, I don't have anyone remember, I live with you because your like my big brother," I criend stepping with stiles into the puddle

"Your just going to have to take us with you," I cried putting my hand on stiles and scott's taking the flare out of his hand and throwing it to the side, I looked up and started to cry some more.

"NO!" I hear Lydia yell

Stiles grabs me putting me in the middle of him and scott and push out of the gasoline Lydia on stop of Stiles and Allison by Scott. I looked up into the fire and saw something in black with a melted looking face and then it disappeared

** ~ NYMPH ~**

I curled closer to the warmth of my pillow, my body aching from this horrible position.

"I don't wnat to know, I really don't want ot know," I hear Coach's voice "but in case you haven't heard the meets cancled, pack it in, pack it in," he yells

"Ugh could he be any louder," I moaned

"Yes he ccan," Isaac whispered helping me up

"Your all ok right?" I asked

"Ya but your still hurt," he says

"I'll be fine, just need time to rejuvinate," i smiled

"so uh what happened that night?" he asked

"I was going to ask you, seeing as all I remember was us in the middle of having sex and then blackness took over," I said with my cheeks red

"I remember you going to the bathroom and that's it," he says

"Great you don't remember the great sex we had," I laughed

"Darling are sex is always great," he kissed my temple

"very true," I giggled

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you too, the twin says that Derek might actually be a live,' he says

"Really?" I asked with a smile

"Ya," he smiled

"Least one thing came out of this horrible trip," I muttered

"what sex wasn't good enough?" he asked

"I can't remember half of it no," I pouted

"I'll make it up to you at home," he smirked

"sounds good," I laughed cuddling to him

I looked up to see Stiles through coaches whistle out the window, and we started to drive away. I look down and saw a text sayiing wolfsbane in the whistle you guys inhaled it, that's right the wind said wolfsbane not able to heal. I sighed and looked out the window, time to go home.

**dun dun dun I hoped you like it, I have no officially caught up with the show, so now we have to wait, I know I sad too, but anyways review please and let me know hwath you think:)_**


	7. Its too much

**HEY GUYS I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE LAST STORY, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY:) I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ABIGAIL. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW WHEN YOUR DONE! **

**~ ABIGAIL'S POV ~**

"Now don't ruin this on your bike, mom will be happy to get a home cook meal instead of a crappy hospital food," I scowled at Scott as I handed him mom's foood

"Alright are you going to be alright here?" he asked

"Ya now get going I'll see you soon," I hugged him and walked up stairs.

I opened my door to my room and closed it behind me, collasping on my bed I heard my bathroom door open.

"Scott leave?" Isaac asked walking out in nothing except a towel

"Ya I made him deliver the food to mom tonight," I said looking up and staring right at his body

"cool," he says walking by me and opening the dresser for his clothes

I just stared as he had his back to me, pulling out his boxers, he dropped the towel and god i was completely turned on by him. I slowly sat up and walked towards him was he slipped his boxers on. I tapped his shoulder and shoved my lips on to his when he turned around. He growled kissing me back with so much passion and wanting. I snaked my arms around his neck, while he gripped my hips and shoved me closer to him. I could feel him getting hard, as it pushed against my sex.

I undid one hand and snaked my hand down to his crotch, rubbing him slowly and teasingly. He growled and picked my legs up and I wrapped them around his waist. He latched onto my neck suckling, biting, and licking, while he rubbed his cock against my covered wet core. I moaned and grinded against him slowly, making me want to go faster. he ripped my shirt off and went straight for my panties. his boxers were gone and so were my underwear. he threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. he kissed down my neck, down my stomach and stopped right at my hot, wet, core.

"Isaac," I moaned

He growled and slipped in two fingers going in and out fast, he latched his lips on to my clit making me moan louder. He pumped faster and deeper each thrust bringing me to my climax. Right when I was about to cum he stopped and pulled his fingers out making me whimper, but instead I gasped when he plundged his rock hard cock into my pussy making me scream out in pleasure.

"God your so tight," he groaned moving faster and harder and deeper

"Oh god don't stop, Isaac, god yes!" I moaned out

He pounded away until we both were at are climaxes, Isaac collasped on me and kissed my head. My phone rang and I answered it without even looking to see who it was.

"ya?" I asked

"Gail I need you to come down here now," says Stiles

"alright I'll be right there," I got up and threw on some clothes.

I turned to Isaac who was already out like a light bulb, he looked so inncoent when he slepted, I left him a noted and drove to the hospital. when I got there, there was police cars all around. I got out and ran to Stiles and Scott.

"Boys, give us a second," says papa Stilnski

"What happened?" I asked

"One of the doctors disappeared, then the one on call, car shows up but no doctor," says Stiles

"Do you think that it could be the Darach?" I asked

"What do you mean?" asked scott

"Healers, Stiles you said that Deaton mention it right?" I asked

"Ya he did," says Stiles

"What about Danny, he threw up Misltoe, if it hadn't been for Ethan then he would have died and Danny's not a healer," says Scott

"What Danny got hurt, that son of a bitch," I growled

"Can you hear that?" asked Stiles looking at his dad and mother

"They found a body.," says Scott

"That's just great," I sighed

** ~ NYMPH ~**

When we got home Isaac pretty much took up the whole bed so I asked mom if I could sleep her bed with her, she smiled and nodded her head.

The next morning I felt mom jump a little, I looked up to see Isaac drooling on the floor and Scott in a chair, what the hell?

"Boys!" Mom called

They woke up and jumped to their feet looking at us, "what do you think your doing?" she asked

"Uh we were watching over you," says Isaac looking between us and Scott

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Isaac reacted, his hands were never by his side they were always doing something, everytime he moved his hands were doing something.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrafice, and Abs does some kind of healing thing" says Scott

"But both of you were a sleep," says Mom

"You were on watch last," says Scott looking at Isaac

"What are you talking about you were on watch last," Argued Isaac

"No, you were on watch lasat," says Scott

"I might have been on watch last," Isaac says nodding his head

"Our heros, wait didn't you say they were all doctors and I hadn't had a emt recently attached to the end of my name so I think i'm in the clear," says Mom

"Ya but it can come under any kind of Healer mom and you were definatly a healer last night," says Scott walking forward

"Ya well I'm not going to be anyone's human sacrifice today so all of you get your buts to school," says mom lifting the covers

Half way school, Isaac texted me saying him and boyd were going to leave school, I smirked and got out of class. I walked down the steps to my car to see Boyd and Isaac leaning against it.

"So what's your excuse?" I asked with a smirk

"Migraine, his is explosive diarea, yours?" he asked

"Really bad cramps," I smiled

They nodded their heads and got in the car as I drove them to Derek's loft. we walked inside and I smiled to see Derek on the stairs.

"Go back to school," says Derek

"well actually we can't, Boyd, Abs and I are incredibly sick," says Isaac witha smirk

"With what brain damage?" Derek asked

"That really hurts Derek," I pouted

"Well I have a migraine and Abs has bad cramps and Boyd here has uh explosive diarea," says Isaac sitting on the table with me in between his legs.

"Poor boyd got the shit end of the stick,"I giggled at my pun

"We're here to protect you,' says Boyd

"Your here to protect me, well i'm in trouble then," says Derek

I giggled, Isaac lifted a book and put it in front of us and looked through the pages.

"Well actually Boyd here came up with a plan," he says lifitng his head up from the book

"Ya well I thougth uh how gerard had Erica and I locked up, tied up with electrical wires, pushing currents through us, I was wondering if we could do something like that, but on a bigger scale," says Boyd pulling out wires

"Well this should be shocking," I smirked

"Your just full of puns today aren't you shorts?" asked Derek

"Yep," I giggled "and don't call me shorts,"

I sat on boards as I watched them fill the floor with water, placing the wires in the water, they walked to where I was and Isaac picked me up and sat down and I sat in between his legs holding his hands. Derek behind Isaac and Boyd on the side of us, I could feel my heart beating fast.

"Isn't the light on that suppose to be on?" Isaac asked pointing to the warning system

"Ya," sighed Derek

"What does it mean if its not?" Isaac asked

"someone cut the exilarly power," says Derek

"but what about the main.." he stopped whent he lights went off, Isaac pushed me behind him, Derek walked into the water to the front.

"Derek. what do we do now?" Isaac asked

"We fight," he says eyes glowing red

The door opened up and to reveal Kali with a revenge look in her eyes, I stood beside Isaac, my eyes dark blue with all my tattoos showing.

"Gonna be honest Derek, when Enis died I thought to myself, I just got for more, I'd find you and kill you, where ever you stood, then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers hiding behind them and I thought what's a girl have to do to get you alone," she says turning her head and there revealed Ethan, Adien and our English teacher.

"That's low," I growled

"You and me Derek, or they'll rip her apart what do you say? you think you can beat me one on one" she asked as Derek nodded his head telling us to move to the side.

"I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek growls

They both growled and Derek jumped into the air attacking her and they just clawed at each other, I turned to Boyd who texted Cora tellling her what was going on, Ms. Blake screams Derek's name when he gets cut, but he keeps on fighting. Isaac went to save her but Derek told him no, he turned to Boyd and told him to wiat. I was ready to fight I wasn't going to let Kali win.

Finally there was an Opening and Isaac took it and ran straight for Ms. Blake, Boyd and I were right behind him, the power came back on and I gasped as I felt something surging through my whole body. My eyes widen as Boyd fell to the ground my eyes were on Isaac, he stared at me with fear.

"Take him," Kali Growled

"I don't think so," I screetched slashing the twins in the face as they came near us

"Your always in the way you little bitch," growled Kali

I trurned around as she grabbed me by the throat letting the twins get their chance to take Derek, I gasped as I felt myself change back to human form, she squeezed harder, my eyes widen in fear that this was it but I didn't stop I tried to fight her. I gasped when I felt something enter my stomach.

"NO!" Yelled Isaac

I looked down to see her hand in my stomach, she pulled it out and threw into a wall, I fell down and watch as she grabbed Boyd lifting him up into the air and slamming him down on Derek's claws.

"No!" I cried out

everything went quiet as we heard Boyd squeak out and groan, making tears in my eyes fall,

"Giving you to the next full moon Derek, make the smart choice join the pack or next i'm killing all of you," says Kali walking off

"No,no no," you could hear Derek whisper

"Its ok," says Boyd

"No its not, its not," says Derek

"its ok derek," boyd whisper

"I'm sorry," cried Derek

"The full moon, that feeling, it was worth it," says Boyd "what do you think will happen on the lunar eclipes, I alwasy wondered what it felt like for us,"

As boyd dropped to the ground, Derek's hands shaking, my tears fell hard and I was gasping out for air. I looked down to see I was semi healed.

"please no, no no no, don't leave please," I cried to myself staring down at the body

I looked over at Isaac and Ms. blake as they stared at what happened, I looked over to see Stiles, Cora and Lydia came in, Cora ran to Boyd's body and Stiles behind Derek. Cora's Crying made me cry worse, I crawled to Boyd's body and I closed my eyes. Why first they take Erica away from me then Boyd, next they take Isaac away from me, No! I won't let them.

"Abs," whispered Isaac

I looked up as he walked over to me and helped me up, I ran into his arms and started to cry and scream, tears falling faster and faster with each scream.

"Why him, they took her away from me first whey they had to take him too," I yelled

"shush its alright everything will.. be.. alright," I whispered Isaac I felt his tears fall on my face as we both shook.

"No!" I cried louder

**FLASHBACK**

_"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked_

_ "Not at all, but do you mind telling me why you would want to sit with a nobody like me?" he asked_

_"Your not a nobody, your a somebody, your going to be my friend,' I smiled_

_ "Oh ok, my name is Boyd, well its Vernon, but you can call me Boyd," he smiles_

_"Abigail you can call me abs, gail, abby, anything you want, well don't call me short," I giggled_

_ "Abs I like it," he smiled_

_"So what did you bring for lunch?" I asked_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I collasped to the ground in Isaac's arms, not letting the tears stop falling, my heart hurt. I shook like crazy, I glanced around to see Cora on top of boyds body, Stiles hand on Derek's shoulder while Derek shook, Lydia holding Ms. Blake, I closed my eyes and squeezed harder on to Isaac, I knew Isaac wouldn't let me go anytime soon and I didn't want him too.

'_its my fault, I couldn't save him, I wasn't fast enough, next I'll lose my life Isaac, why does everyone around me keep on dying, its too much'_

**well there ya guys go, I cried watching then scene with boyd and I cried writing this, I hoped you all liked it, please review and tell me what you think, thank you for all being great reveiws love ya all. stay tune for the next one.**


End file.
